


Avalon

by justmarcialima



Category: British Actor RPF, Man of Steel (2013), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015) RPF
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, kid stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Henry sees his daughter and her best friend talking. He's not thrilled about the results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why this popped into my head. But I liked it. 
> 
> Also please tell in the comments how did you imagined your Avalon. And yes, it's the first that popped into my head and I know it means island apples. haha

Avalon was the cutest little girl to ever grace this Earth and you knew you were biased because you brought her to this world but it was true. She had your type and color of her, as well as your skin tone but she had Henry’s beautiful heterochromatic eyes, and for some weird reason, his bum too. That was ok because both of them had very cute tushies in whole different ways. The accent, though, was all yours to Henry’s completely disappointment and if you were being honest with yourself, you were a bit disappointed too. You did love Henry’s accent but what could you do if Avalon spoke just like you? The girl was six years old and she was in school, so that might had a tool in her speech pattern. Her best friend was a boy named Julian. They did everything together and that caused a bond between you and Henry and Julian’s parents as well. 

Today Julian’s parents were having a barbecue in their house and they had invited the three of you. You and Henry weren’t much for social interactions but you would do anything for your little girl and Avalon was very excited to attend the party so you put on a summer dress, Henry prepared a potato salad and the three of you were on your way to the american barbecue that neither of you knew what to expect.   
You entered the party, said hi to the hosts, left the salad on the refrigerator and grabbed a beer for you, since Henry was driving. There was no way you could attend this event while totally sober. When Henry saw you he just snickered and glanced around for Avalon. The girl was obviously running after Julian and the both of them were giggling in their little game. People commented with the two of you that they would probably date in the future, but you and Henry only shrugged the comments off. You two wouldn’t let your daughter falls into the pressure of gender roles, so Avalon was free to do and be whoever she wanted to be. 

The party wasn’t that bad and you and Henry started winding down a bit as soon as the food was served. You told Henry to grab your daughter so the three of you could eat together, so he kissed you gently on the lips and went looking for the small Avalon. He found her sitting on the grass beneath a big oak tree with Julian. Before he could get her attention he heard them talking and decided to eavesdrop. 

\- Your dad is superman, right? – Julian asked curiously. 

\- Yes? – Avalon asked with a tone that made it clear she was expecting him to elaborate. Henry almost snorted trying not to laugh. 

\- So that makes him your favorite superhero? – He looked at her with his big green eyes. Julian had dark skin like his mother and green eyes with long lashes just like his father. His two front teeth were gone. He was adorable. 

\- No. – Henry was shocked. – He’s just my dad. My favorite superhero is Captain America. – Now he was very offended. 

\- Hum. – Julian pondered for a few seconds. – So, if your father is superman, does that mean your mother is Wonder Woman? 

\- No. The real Wonder Woman is my aunt Gal. – The girl rolled her eyes. 

\- Can you just amuse me for a second, Ava? – Julian huffed. 

\- I guess so, Julian. – Avalon shrugged. – She could be Lois Lane, but I don’t like her, so Wonder Woman is fine. 

\- You don’t like Amy Adams? – The little boy gasped. 

\- No, I love her. I don’t like Lois Lane. 

\- But she’s Lois. 

Avalon rolled her eyes. 

\- Stop confusing me. Are we talking characters or real people? 

\- They are all real people. – Julian puffed out his chest, annoyed. 

\- Yeah, sure. – She said sarcastically but didn’t elaborate. 

\- So if your parents are superheroes it means that you’re a superhero too? – Avalon opened her mouth to elaborate but closed and thought better of it. 

\- Yeah sure, why not? – She smiled with a twinkle in her eyes. 

\- What’s your superpower? – Julian asked excited. 

\- I’m good at math. – She said with finality. – C’mon Julian, you can be my sidekick. – The both of them smiled, but then Avalon asked. – Why you asked me all of this? 

\- I just wanted to say that my favorite superhero is Batman and wanted to see if you were cool with it. 

\- Oh sure. I prefer dad as my father than superman anyways. 

\- You should eat. – Julian nodded and they both got up. Henry showed up right after to take them to the table. 

Later that night as they were getting ready for bed he remembered the talk he overheard and asked you something. 

\- Babe, who is your favorite superhero? – He asked, sitting on the bed looking at her brushing her teeth. 

\- Wonder Woman. – She answered without thinking after she spat on the sink. 

\- Et tu Brutus? – He groaned and laid down on the bed. You widened your eyes realizing your comment. 

\- Oh babe, I love you as Superman as well. Why did you asked? 

\- I heard Ava talking with Julian today and her favorite superhero is Captain America, can you believe it? – He whined and you laughed. – I am in shambles because of this. 

\- Gosh, you’re such a drama queen. – You said smiling and he pouted. 

\- Julian said his favorite superhero is Batman. AM I ANYONE’S FAVORITE SUPERHERO? 

\- I’m pretty sure you’re worshiped by thousands of people, babe. Don’t worry. 

\- She actually said something that made me think. – He sits down again on the bed and looked at you. 

\- What? 

\- She said that she prefers me as her dad than as superman. That made me realize that being a father is the greatest role that I could ever have and that I’m very fitted for this part. 

You both smiled. 

\- You sure are, baby. – You said. Then you gave a malicious grin. – Do you want to audition for the same role again? – You raised your eyebrows suggestively. 

\- Is that an analogy for sex, babe? – He asked. His cheeks were burning from smiling so much. 

\- Yes. 

\- Only you to break a beautiful and meaningful moment with sex. 

\- Are you complaining?

\- Hell no! 

With that he launched himself above you, both of you were giggling when he kissed you and turned off the lights. The audition was great. He got the part.


End file.
